


I'll Wait Out the Storm With You

by WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)



Series: Bound to You: Outtakes [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Breaking news: local idiot in love and he doesn’t realize it, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, Emotional Porn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Protective Bucky Barnes, Scent Kink, Sharing Clothes, Soft Boys, Thanksgiving with the Avengers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, softe, this fic is like a big hug from sebastian stan in a cable knit sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf
Summary: Bucky presses Tony deeper into the couch, kissing him intently, wishing for nothing more than this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Bound to You: Outtakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021786
Comments: 48
Kudos: 269





	I'll Wait Out the Storm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/gifts).



> This one shot is an outtake from the main story of Bound to You, so if you haven’t read that, you can check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806055)
> 
> This is the prize for the lovely Heather who took second place in our tumblr group chat easter egg hunt!! I hope you enjoy my darling!! ❤❤❤❤
> 
> [You can find me @TheRollingStonys on tumblr! Just ask for Mod Stella!](https://therollingstonys.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Join us in our tumblr group chat and get sneak peeks of new chapters, discuss meta and headcanons, and participate in easter egg hunts for spoilers!](https://www.tumblr.com/chat/0_JOa_w6Jki6xyaWadq4Ww/bound-to-you)

It had been a long day, longer than Bucky had been anticipating and frankly, he’s exhausted. He wants nothing more than to get he and Tony home (and when he started thinking of the cabin as  _ home _ is something he tries very hard not to think about) so they can take off these stupid damn fancy clothes and get comfortable. 

He sneaks a glance over to the passenger seat where Tony is sitting, curled in on himself, peering out the window as snowflakes dance against the windshield. There are strained lines around his pretty doe eyes and he looks as tired as Bucky feels. He pushes down a little harder on the accelerator and navigates smoothly around the curve in the road, breathing a little easier when the driveway to the cabin appears up ahead. 

By the time he parks the car in the garage the snow is sticking to the ground and falling heavier with each minute that passes. He hurries out of the car and opens Tony’s door, guiding him out into the blisteringly cold wind, hurrying them to the cabin as Tony shivers and huddles a little closer to his body. 

Bucky turns to Tony once they’re inside and strips off his jacket and scarf for him, a little worried by how soft and complacent he is--dinner had taken a greater toll on him than Bucky had thought and all he wants right now is to get them comfortable so he can snuggle his baby. He herds Tony upstairs and helps him strip off the suit he’d put on for their Thanksgiving with the Avengers, quickly replacing it with his favorite dove grey hoodie. 

Tony sits quietly on the bed, toying with the strings of his hoodie, gaze unfocused and tired as Bucky strips out of his own button down shirt and tie, tossing them aside without care for where they land. He grabs an undershirt out of the dresser and shucks his jeans, grateful to free his legs from the constricting material after so many hours. 

He offers his hand to Tony and smiles softly when he takes it and smiles tiredly up at Bucky, going easily to his feet when Bucky tugs. He leads him back downstairs and to the huge plush couch by the fireplace, grabbing the quilt off the back and laying it around his shoulders. Tony lifts a brow and smirks, “I’m not in shock you know,” he murmurs almost teasingly, but still, he draws it closer around him and Bucky knows he’s grateful for the softness of the fabric and the well worn comfort it provides. 

“Course not baby,” he agrees easily, turning to get the fire going. It only takes him a few minutes and by the time it’s crackling merrily Tony is laying down on the couch, watching him through heavy lids, a complicated look on his face. Still, he lifts the edge of the quilt and Bucky takes it as the invitation it is and slides beneath it, letting his weight lower slowly till they’re pressed together from chest to toes. 

He arranges himself carefully, arms bracketing Tony’s head so he can furrow his fingers into Tony’s carefully styled hair, mussing it lightly, smiling softly as Tony’s eyes fall closed, head tilting back into the touch, a soft noise of pleasure in his throat. Bucky watches him for a minute before leaning in and kissing the taut skin of his throat gently, nuzzling gently at his jaw, lips sliding over his skin slowly. 

Tony hums and shifts minutely under him, hands slipping under the hem of Bucky’s shirt to press into the skin of his lower back. Tony holds onto him, his breathing soft and steady as Bucky kisses slowly over his throat, words damming up behind his teeth that he’s not sure he should say. Still, he can feel the tension in Tony’s body and smell his stress, so he shifts and kisses under the shadow of Tony’s jaw feather light and warm. 

“You were so strong tonight baby,” he murmurs, tugging gently on Tony’s hair when he stiffens, the tension in his body making Bucky’s heart clench. “I’m really proud of you,” he continues, kissing under Tony’s ear, “you’re always so strong and so brave,” he whispers, feeling it when Tony’s fingers tighten on him, a small negative noise in his throat, but still, he doesn’t speak. 

“You are,” he murmurs, “you’re so strong baby, I know you don’t think so, but believe me, I wish I had a tenth of your strength,” he tells Tony honestly. He shifts and peppers kisses to Tony’s jaw between words. “The whole time we were there I wanted to crawl out of my skin,” he confesses quietly, hushing Tony when he makes a soft wounded sound and clutches harder at Bucky. “I’m okay doll, shh,” he croons, lifting his head to place a sweet kiss on Tony’s cheek, smiling softly when Tony gives him big sad eyes. 

He nuzzles Tony’s cheek with his nose and sweeps a kiss over his temple where the hair is just beginning to show signs of silver. He shivers at the mental image of what Tony will look like with silvery black hair someday, heat spilling into his veins when he imagines how much more handsome he’ll be. “Only way I got through it was knowing I got to come back here and hold you,” he confesses, lips brushing against Tony’s temple. 

“Me too,” Tony whispers, voice hoarse and soft and Bucky can’t help but shift so he can meet Tony’s gaze. 

He smiles softly and draws his thumb across Tony’s brow, “Yea?” he murmurs, “well, maybe next time we aughta come up with a code word so we can make our escape a bit earlier,” he suggests playfully, warmth blooming in his chest when Tony grins and nods. 

“Yea? Okay baby,” he agrees, leaning in to kiss Tony for real this time, humming softly when Tony meets him eagerly, sighing softly against his mouth as his hands slide up Bucky’s back and then back down, nails scraping gently over his skin. Heath shivers down his spine with the touch, but he keeps the kiss soft and light for now. He luxuriates in the feel of Tony beneath him, solid and warm and pliant, his hold on Bucky firm and comforting. He can feel the callouses on Tony’s hands against his skin, symbols of his work as a mechanic and a hero, branded right there on his skin for anyone with good enough sight to see. 

Bucky thinks that not many people get close enough to Tony to see them though--that much had been apparent tonight in how the Avengers had enjoyed the lavish meal that had been prepared by Tony’s cooks, in the compound that Tony had built for them, with the money Tony freely gave to the team, and never once did they say thank you for everything Tony gave them. 

He kisses Tony a little harder, enjoying the soft muffled sound of delight from the other man, determined to show him just how much Bucky cares for him, how much he values and adores him. He kisses and kisses and kisses Tony till his lungs feel like they’re burning and then pulls away, lips slick and hot, panting as he slides his mouth wetly over Tony’s jaw, listening to the rabbit fast beat of Tony’s heart as he gasps for air. 

Bucky frees his metal fingers from Tony’s hair and brings them down to caress Tony’s cheek, fingertips light as a feather dancing over his swollen and red lips before skating down his throat, watching the way Tony arches into the touch, wanton and starving for more. Pressing his forehead to Tony’s, he slips his hand beneath his hoodie and splays his hand on Tony’s stomach, marveling at the way his hand covers it almost entirely. 

The air between them is humid from their warm wet breaths, the heat between their bodies growing from the fire crackling merrily and the quilt atop them trapping it and building it like a furnace. Bucky nips at Tony’s lower lip and then kisses him again, palm pressing gently into Tony’s stomach, savoring the gasp it elicits as he holds Tony in place, pinned by his palm and held tight by the other hand in his hair. 

Tony moans softly, kissing him back just as eagerly, hands tightening on his skin, pulling him closer, and Bucky doesn’t fight it. He lets Tony pull him fully down onto him, his weight shifting for a moment so he can push a thigh between Tony’s legs, a low groan spilling from his lips when he feels that Tony’s half hard and so fucking hot against his bare thigh that it sears him. 

Tony moans in response to the pressure on his cock and rolls his hips, gasping against Bucky’s lips at the friction. Tony gasps his name and shudders when Bucky presses into him harder, teeth sharp against his throat, but not enough to mark. It doesn’t matter how many times he kisses Tony, he always wants  _ more _ ; more touches, more kisses, more smiles and laughs, and if he had his wits about him he’d be concerned with how  _ much  _ he wants, but all he can think about is how greedy he is for everything  _ Tony _ . 

He dives back in and kisses Tony hard, bruising and hot, groaning at the way Tony’s cock twitches against his thigh, hissing when his nails scrape down Bucky’s back sharply. The sweet pain of it has his own cock throbbing and he can’t help but grind himself into Tony’s thigh, cursing softly at how good it is. 

“Good god baby, you’re a heart attack,” he gasps, tugging on Tony’s hair just to see his pretty face twist in delight as he moans Bucky’s name and arches into him. Bucky is greedy and captures Tony’s mouth with his again, kissing him till his own lungs are burning and he knows Tony’s damaged ones must be screaming for air. Still, Tony whines loudly when they part and Bucky hushes him with a sharp nip to his lip and then a soothing lick to the throbbing spot, focusing his attention there as Tony’s cock pulses against him.

He can smell the musky salty scent of Tony’s arousal and his mouth waters to taste it, throat as parched as the winter winds howling outside, dry and aching. He sates it with a taste of the sweat on Tony’s throat, humming at the taste and then going back for more, tongue dipping into the sweet hollow at the base of Tony’s throat to savor the taste of his skin. 

Dizzy pleasure rushes through his head and he’s barely aware that he’s murmuring Tony’s name, because all he can feel is arousal crushing through his veins. “God baby, you taste like heaven,” he gasps, lips sliding against Tony’s wetly as he whispers the words into his mouth before slotting their lips together again. He drinks from Tony’s mouth every gasp and moan and stuttered plea for more, swallowing them down like a man drinking from the oasis after a trek through the desert. 

Tony gasps his name over and over again, hips rolling up into Bucky’s thigh, soft panting sobs on his lips as his cock grinds into Bucky, damp heat between them as their bodies move against each other in a movement as old as time itself. Stars bloom in Bucky’s vision as his cock grinds into Tony’s leg, breath stuttering in his chest and god, god he can’t get enough. 

He won’t ever be able to get enough, even if he has this for the rest of his life. 

The realization hits him like a ton of fucking bricks and he tears away from Tony’s lips, gasping his name and shaking, feeling like the only thing holding him together is the pressure of Tony’s hands on his back, clinging to him as desperately as a man lost at sea clinging to debris. He’s fought wars and fallen from trains and been nothing more than a tool, but he’s never ever been more alive than he is right now, here with Tony in his arms. 

He’s seen the devil in man’s eyes, heard the whiskey soaked confessions of his men after Azzano, survived and walked a million miles, but god, he doesn’t even know where to start with Tony. He’s everything; everything he’s ever hoped for, dreamed of, and now he has him. 

He kisses Tony like he’s the only thing he needs (he is he is he is), breath sobbing out of him as Tony moans his name and shifts a hand to grip Bucky’s hair, tugging on it to drag him that much closer, their lips bruised and hot and it’s so good he can’t even think or breathe. 

“B-Bucky,” Tony whines, “I--I’m gonna,” he breaks off as Bucky kisses him harder and growls, grinding his thigh forward into Tony’s cock. He can feel the way it’s leaking in his briefs, the heat between them nearly unbearable now. Sweat beads on his brow as he kisses Tony, desperation and adoration filling him till he’s like a wineskin ready to burst, aching with how full he is and still eager for more. 

Praise falls from his lips like honey, encouraging Tony with a hand at his hip, guiding his rolling movements as they press closer still, like they’re trying to climb into each other’s skins and never leave. “That’s it babydoll,” he pants, sweaty brow pressing to Tony’s, breathless as he watches the way Tony arches and moans beneath him, a soft sob falling from his lips as Bucky kisses his cheek and brow and bridge of his nose. 

He can  _ smell _ how close Tony is; the sharp salt scent of sweat and precum filling his nose and his heartbeat throbs in his ears so loudly he nearly misses it when Tony opens his eyes and whispers  _ Please _ like he’s going to die without it and god, Bucky can’t take it, can’t take how good and sweet this man is and it tears into him like claws that anyone ever hurt him, neglected him.

Nodding frantically, he kisses Tony, panting against his lips as he speaks. “Yea, come on babydoll, give it to me,” he murmurs, kissing Tony again as he grinds down into him, feeling it when Tony shudders beneath him, a keening moan filling his throat and spilling out against Bucky’s lips as he starts to come. Tony sobs Bucky’s name and shakes, the wet heat of him against Bucky’s thigh making him quake, a groan of his own filling the air alongside Tony’s moans. 

Fuck fuck fuck, he can’t think, can barely breathe, can only cling to Tony and whisper his name over and over again, tears wetting his lashes as he kisses him, sure of only one thing; he can’t live without this. He needs Tony’s taste in his mouth and skin under his hands everyday, needs to see his smile and hear his laugh, needs this bit of heaven that he’s fought and bled for and would die to keep. 

He doesn’t feel it coming, doesn’t realize how close he is until he’s spilling in his briefs too, crying out Tony’s name and bowing his head to bite down on Tony’s shoulder. Tony moans and shudders under him, his cock twitching as he spills more and the scent of them together makes Bucky’s cock throb harder, something possessive and hot and  _ yearning  _ filling him. He nuzzles into Tony’s throat, groaning and rolling his hips slowly as he comes, whispering  _ baby, honey, god, so good, babydoll.  _ Tony’s hand in his hair is tight and the nails of his other hand dig into Bucky’s back as he trembles and breathes shakily beneath him, but Bucky couldn’t care if he tried. 

Closing his eyes, he breathes in shaking gasps, brow pressed to Tony’s, unsteady from the rush of emotions swirling inside him. He noses gently at Tony’s cheek and kisses him there softly, mouth gentle when he kisses Tony’s lips, savoring his tiny moans and the way his hands shake as they cling to him. He’s just as undone, insides turned to jelly, heart racing in his chest and throat too thick to breathe properly. 

They lay like that until the cum on their skin starts to cool and Bucky shifts to pull off his shirt, using it to hastily wipe them both clean before tossing it aside and shifting them around till they’re lying face to face, Tony’s back pressed up against the couch, limbs tangled together comfortably. He brushes hair off of Tony’s brow and smiles softly, dazed from his orgasm, and pleasantly relaxed. Tony looks sleepy and soft, eyes heavily hooded as he brushes his fingers against the seam of Bucky’s shoulder over and over again. 

Bucky caresses Tony’s cheek, humming softly when Tony leans into it and sighs happily. Snow drifts down, hissing softly against the windows as the fire crackles happily, bathing them in its warm glow. He pulls Tony closer and presses his lips to his temple, inhaling the scent of his skin and the lingering scent of his cum on Tony, fingers trailing gently up and down Tony’s spine till he melts slowly into sleep. 

He watches Tony sleep, marvelling at how beautiful he is like this; happy and relaxed. His fingers are feather light as they trace over the lines of Tony’s face, memorizing each one, his heart swelling dangerously in his chest. He could spend an eternity like this, here with Tony. It’s the happiest he’s ever been and he’d do anything to keep Tony here, happy, and adored. 

Closing his eyes, he listens to the slow inhale and exhale of Tony’s breathing, counting them as though they were precious gems--they’re infinitely more precious to him though. Each one is proof Tony is here, with him, and that this is real. Some days it feels like a dream.

If it is, he doesn’t  _ ever  _ want to wake up. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on Tumblr and I think it's a lovely idea--feel free to copy and paste into your own fics!!  
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
